Une virée chez les pirates
by miyaop
Summary: Miya, une jeune fille bien vivante et pleine de vie, passe son temps à observer du haut des cieux du paradis, les pirates et leurs mésaventures. Mais celle ci est contrainte par son père, Dieu en personne, de rechercher son collier d'ambres égaré dans ce bas monde depuis des années. Pour cela, elle va décider de demander de l'aide à l'équipage qu'elle admire le plus... Zoro X OC


Mot de l'auteur : Voici une de mes fictions que j'avais écrite il y a longtemps, et que j'ai donc repris avec soin ! Je vous laisse découvrir cet univers assez original, ainsi que mon héroïne :)

OoOo

C'était l'après-midi, un beau jour ensoleillé, comme on n'en avait jamais vu sur la grande île du paradis. Enfin, non... Pas vraiment une ile. Et d'ailleurs, le temps, il n'y en avait pas. La nuit n'existait pas et le soleil n'était pas présent. Le ciel était d'un blanc éclatant, et pas un nuage ne trônait sur celui-ci. Ils étaient simplement au même niveau que cette étrange « île ». Alors, de quoi faisions-nous allusion ? Blanc comme la neige, comme l'espoir ou la liberté : tout simplement, du paradis ! Oui, ce monde qui n'existe que dans l'au-delà, ou on ne peut le voir qu'après la mort. Même si vous n'y croyait pas, ici, il existe bel et bien. Les anges, les cupidons (oui, ils y en a plusieurs), les messagers, les archers se trouvent tous là-bas. Et sans oublier, Dieu. Seul être tout puissant, maitre de tous les éléments. C'était Dieu quoi. Cependant, ce n'était pas le genre de place ou les âmes errantes s'y trouvaient, loin de là… C'était un endroit où ont surveillé les bons Hommes ainsi que le bon déroulement du bas monde.

Tout allait bien, au paradis. Les anges volaient dans le ciel, discutant de leur dernière mission dictée par Dieu. Les archers jouaient de la musique, berçant la plus part des anges, et la fille de Dieu qui devait donner son rapport comme chaque jour...Et bien elle, elle n'était toujours pas arrivée. Assis sur son immense trône, dans son palais somptueusement blanc, il s'attardait. Son humeur commençait tout doucement à changer…

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout encore... S'impatientait-il, tapotant sur son accoudoir à faire trembler les nuages. »

Soudain, en face de lui, une petite silhouette se dessinait au loin. C'était un ange qui faisait battre ses ailes à une folle allure.

« -Mon Dieu ! Criait-il épuisé. »

Le concerné se redressa sur son trône, et regarda l'ange étonné. Ça sentait le roussit, et ça, le puissant être l'avait derechef su en voyant le visage de son ami.

« -Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe Jean ?

-Bon Dieu, c'est horrible mon dieu !

-Oui et bien, explique ! S'impatienta-t-il du haut de son trône.

-C'est...C'est à propos de votre fille... »

Sur ces mots, l'être suprême fronça les sourcils. Il savait que quelque chose c'était passé avec sa fille, et il craignait le pire. Les bêtises accumulées par celle-ci lui avait rendu fou de rage : des rencontres avec des humains qu'elle n'était pas censé faire, des sorties non autorisées etc... Il avait donc décidé d'envoyer sa fille sur terre, faire une mission, comme une sorte de « punition » pour lui faire regretter ses gestes. Sauf que voilà, elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Mille est une question tournée donc dans la tête de Dieu. Le pire allait venir…

« -Bon sang...Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ?! S'énerva-t-il. »

L'ange, battant toujours des ailes, s'expliqua nerveusement :

« -En fait... Elle est en train de se familiariser… avec des pirates. »

Dieu ouvrit ses yeux, stupéfait de la réponse. Il était, comme l'expression le dit, « sur le cul ». Au paradis, il y avait certaines règles à respecter. Surtout pour Miya, de nature désobéissante. La 1ere règle : Ne jamais communiquer avec des humains. Bien sûr, Miya était un cas assez spéciale vu les circonstances de son passé : Elle était un demi-dieu. Mais pour Dieu, ce n'était pas une raison pour enfreindre les règles. Il commença donc à hausser le ton, ayant assez du comportement de sa fille :

« -C'est quoi c't'histoire?! J'lui avais dit pourtant de pas se mêler des pirates ! N'est ce pas Jean ?!

-Heu, oui mon Dieu...

-Et alors, tu m'expliques pourquoi elle est avec eux ?! »

Le pauvre Jean, devant la colère de son seigneur, essayait de garder les battements de son cœur à une vitesse régulière. A chaque fois, c'était lui qui devait rendre les rapports de sa fille, et bien évidemment, ce n'était jamais rose. Résultat, c'est lui qui devait tout encaisser. Son pauvre petit cœur allait lâcher un jour ! Il reprit donc la parole, regardant ses mains moites :

« -C'est qu'elle voulait rechercher votre collier que vous lui avait dit de ramener mon Dieu...Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, elle leur a demandé de les aider. Racontait Jean, qui sentait la colère de Dieux monter au niveau 7. (sachant que le dernier niveau c'est le 10... ) »

Dieu s'affala sur son trône, désespéré de la situation. Il se dit pour la énième fois qu'il n'aurait jamais dû nommer sa fille comme « bras-droit », et de ce fait avoir beaucoup de liberté en bas. Parce que d'accord, c'était sa fille, mais ici, les même droits et règles étaient appliqués à tous !

Il sembla réfléchir un instant nerveusement, et finit par crier le nom de son messager préféré, ainsi qu'à celui de Miya :

« -ERIIIIIC, AU PIED ! »

Le paradis commença à trembler, et les auréoles des anges se soulevèrent, les obligeant à les maintenir robustement avec leurs petits doigts. Il en avait du souffle quand il était en colère...

Cet alors qu'à cet appel, un ange arriva en furie devant les pieds de Dieu.

« -Mais met toi en face de moi imbécile ! Quand je disais au pied, c'était une expression. S'exclama Dieu, consterné par la stupidité de celui-ci.

-Ah heu, oui, pardon… »

Il s'envola aussitôt, se positionnant juste devant Dieux, espérant ne pas être sermonné comme la dernière fois.

« -Je t'appelle pour que tu envoyer un message à Miya.

-Pour lui dire ?

-De Ramener son cul au paradis ! »

 _Deux jours plus tôt, sur terre._

La nuit était tombée sur la terre, les étoiles scintillaient de mille feux, et la lune les imitait. Miya regardait les étoiles, couchée sur l'herbe froide. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'elle les contemplait. Chez elle au paradis, elle n'avait pas cette chance la, et puisque que Dieu lui interdisait de sortir seulement pour les missions, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de désobéir et de venir à son endroit favori : sur une colline, où la vue était magnifique. C'est vrai que quelque fois, elle rendait fou de rage son père à cause de ses nombreux dégâts cumulés sur terre. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, les pirates étaient tellement stupides quelque fois, cela la mettait hors d'elle. La dernière fois elle s'était disputée violemment avec un pirate aux cheveux rouges et aux bras métallique. Cet imbécile, alors que Miya se reposait dans un bar très conviviale, avait défoncé sans rancune la porte d'entrée et insulté tout le monde au passage, en colère. La jeune fille s'était alors énervée à son tour et elle lui avait fait face sans réellement savoir qui il était. Mais cela lui avait apporté peu il lui avait aussi fait face, lui lançant des regards froids et avides de sang. Mais après quelques secondes de regards intensifs, il avait été contraint de partir avec son bras droit, ayant reçu un appel urgent de son escargotphone.

Néanmoins, la blonde admirait quelques pirates, comme ce fameux barbe blanche et son équipage. Sur ce monde qui n'était pas le sien, les pirates régnaient sur tout le globe et ils n'avaient qu'un but : trouver le One Piece. Aucun intérêt, pensait Miya. Mais elle se trompait, car certains faisaient ça pour l'aventure, pour être libre. C'était à ce jour qu'elle avait compris, en regardant leurs vies de près, et en observant un certain équipage, que la vie ne se résumait pas qu'a de simple cruautés, mais par la réalisation de rêves.

C'est à ses courtes pensées que Miya se leva et s'étira en baillant :

« -C'est pas tout, mais j'ai un collier à ramener ! Et il appartient à Dieu lui-même, c'est pas de la rigolade. Ironisa-elle. »

Sur ses mots, Miya courut le long de la pente de la colline et sauta en l'air pour atteindre les toits des maisons. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour ressentir la sensation de liberté, le vent transperçant son visage, ses cheveux blonds s'envolant avec elle. Elle ré-ouvrit ensuite les yeux pour voir la ville et atterrissait sur le toit d'une petite maison blanche. Elle regarda autour d'elle est constata que la ville n'était pas totalement déserte, comme à son habitude. Elle fit quelque pas sur les tuiles en essayant de garder l'équilibre et elle sauta sur le sol en arrivant à pied joint. Miya marcha vers la rue principale, sereine et rêveuse. Soudain, elle entendit à quelques mètres de là, des rires et des cris d'encouragements. Elle accéléra sa marche et au moment où elle sortit de la petite rue sombre, elle constata que sur la grande place, d'innombrables personnes se hâtaient dans un bar ou l'ambiance y était vive.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore... Pensa-t-elle, assez curieuse. »

Elle avança vers le groupe très curieuse, et questionna un des habitants qui stagnait devant le bar tellement il y avait de monde à l'intérieur. La personne se retourna vers la jeune fille et s'exclama d'un air étonné :

« -Tu n'es pas au courant ? Dans ce bar, il y a le célèbre équipage de Monkey D Luffy ! »

A cette réponse, Miya écarquilla ses yeux, surprise. Cet équipage, elle le connaissait bien. Très bien même. Il était réputé pour causer des ravages et s'en sortir toujours indemne. Elle l'appréciait d'ailleurs beaucoup, et suivait quelques fois leurs périples avec joie.

« - Un des membres de l'équipage affronte notre célèbre colosse à un match de bras de fers ! Ajouta une autre personne, admiratif à la scène. »

Une idée s'illumina dans la tête de la jeune fille. Un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle avait eu une idée en tête. Une excellente idée même. Elle repensait au collier et au dur calvaire qu'elle allait devoir endurer pour le retrouver. Pourquoi ne pas leur demander de l'aide ? Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle tente une technique d'approche… Et elle avait déjà sa petite idée en tête.

-Ok, merci pour l'info ! S'exclama-t-elle, la joie se reflétant sur son visage.

Miya essaya de s'introduire de force dans le bar en se faufilant à travers toutes ces nombreuses personnes. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, il était presque impossible d'entrer dans le bar. Les cris sourds et les acclamations des supporters tapaient dans l'oreille de la jeune fille l'ambiance était euphorique. Mais avec la détermination de celle-ci, elle arriva enfin à l'entrée. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas encore voir le duel si exceptionnel des deux pirates, à cause de sa petite taille. Elle ne dépassait pas les 1m65, et devant elle se trouvait des géants mesurant au minimum 1m85 qui criaient de partout. Certes, ça lui changeait des anges d'un centimètre de haut... Elle essaya tant bien que mal de visionner le duel en s'enfonçant dans la foule surexcitée, et entrevit une brèche. Apres avoir fait un effort surhumain, elle arriva enfin en première place autour des deux pirates qui s'affrontaient.

« -Ouais, vas-y, défonce le ! S'excita un homme à côté de la blonde, d'une carrure imposante.

-Allez Ray, t'es le plus fort ! Encouragea son ami.

-Allez Zorooo ! S'écria un jeune homme au chapeau de paille. »

Pleins d'acclamations et d'encouragements sifflotaient dans les petites oreilles de Miya. Quelle ambiance ! Elle observait le bretteur, se dénommant Roronoa Zoro, qui se démenait pour faire valser le poignet de son concurrent.

« - C'est qu'il se débrouille bien l'épéiste. Chuchota Miya pour elle-même acquiesçant un petit sourire admiratif. »

Les deux pirates étaient l'un en face de l'autre, assis sur une chaise autour d'une table en bois ronde. Debout se trouvaient donc les spectateurs qui supportaient leurs pirates favoris. En fait, on remarquait aisément que presque tout le monde était pour Ray, le fameux colosse imbattable de l'île. Seulement quelques personnes encourageaient le bretteur. C'est-à-dire l'équipage au chapeau de paille qui était parmi la foule criant pour la victoire de leur Nakama. Et pour Roronoa Zoro, rien n'était insurmontable, bien-évidement. Et qui plus est, c'était lui qui était en train à ce moment même de battre le « colosse ». Tout le monde était stupéfait, et les personnes ne loupaient pas une minute de ce duel si fantastique. Bien que son adversaire était physiquement impressionnant, Zoro n'en démenait pas moins. Miya l'avait remarquée, à cause de sa tunique verte foncée légèrement entre ouverte. Ce n'était pas les pectoraux qui lui manquaient à celui-là. D'ailleurs, elle commençait à être amusée. Si Zoro gagnait la partie, elle n'hésiterait pas à exécuter ensuite son plan !

Et à ce moment précis, ce qui c'était passez avait été plus qu'improbable pour les spectateurs. Mais pour Miya la situation l'avait plus que ravit. En effet, le jeune homme au kimonos vert avait gagné le duel contre le redoutable colosse à la carrure impressionnante.

Tout le monde était donc sous le choc après cette victoire écrasante. Zoro regardait son adversaire avec un sourire sarcastique, plus que ravit d'avoir réduit en pièce la légende.

« -Alors t'en dit quoi ? S'exclama le bretteur, moqueur. »

Ray, bouillonnant sur place, maudissait son adversaire intérieurement. Il n'admettait toujours pas qu'il avait perdu, lui, le champion de l'ile, le plus fort. C'est alors qu'une jeune fille se rapprocha des deux pirates l'air confiant. Cette fille aux cheveux blonds et de petite taille n'était d'autre que Miya. Les deux adversaires la regardèrent intrigués, ainsi que la foule. Ils l'a dévisageaient plus qu'autre chose, mais elle prit finalement la parole, après un petit moment d'hésitation :

"-Roronoa Zoro.

Le pirate concerné leva un sourcil interrogateur, et attendait la suite sous le regard étonné de ses Nakama. Miya continua alors en pointant son doigt vers l'épéiste.

\- Je te prends en duel ! »

OoOo

Mot de l'auteur :

J'espère sincèrement que le début vous a , il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais la suite de l'histoire promet d'être mouvementé avec un demi-dieu aussi têtu que Luffy !

Un petit commentaire est toujours la bienvenue :)


End file.
